


Arthur Knows

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic Revealed, single man tear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: After seeing Merlin do some Magic, a talk is happening and certain feelings finally come to light.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Arthur Knows

When it happened Arthurs first instinct was to draw his sword and run Merlin through with it. A lifetime of training made him take a step it into the Garden. It wasn't even really a conscious decision. In the next second however the prince let go of his sword like it burned him. Was he really just about to kill his M..Friend. Appalled by his reaction the King turned around and made his way to his chambers. Finally in the safety of his room he thought about what he had seen. His sometimes useless manservant used Magic. Something his Father had always warned him about. Magic was something evil, something that corrupted the Soul of men and any who use it. And Merlin...innocent, clumsy, wide-eyed Merlin used it...And to get a kitten from a tree. Of All things a kitten. His servant was probably talking to the tiny ball of fluff in his hand right now. The little kitten probably looked up at him with its big eyes. Arthur shook his head to get rid of that image. All kinds of thoughts shot through his head, though the most prominent was the betrayal, the lies. Merlin had lied to him for years. For years he had played the part of the more or less obedient servant. For what goal, Arthur asked himself. Why would he do that? What could Merlin possibly gain from their closeness. Even the King couldn't deny the fact that they did grew very close. That Merlin became his friend rather then his servant. He allowed himself a moment of what his Father would call weakness and couldn't help the single tear that ran down his face. It was a tear for all the talks they had that brought them close, all the times only Merlin had managed to get a real smile from him, all the adventures they had. Arthur took a deep breath and made his way back to the garden. He knew what he must do. When he arrived at the grounds Merlin wasn't there anymore. Without thinking about it he changed course and set out to Gaius' chambers. Upon arriving however he saw that only the physician was present "Sire, how can I help you?"  
"Have you seen Merlin? I need him to attend to my laundry.", the King asked.  
"I think he is in the armory, attending to your armor, Sire", Gaius told him with a smile.  
"Thank you.", Arthur made his was to the armory. He quietly pushed open the door. The sight that greeted him made him smile a tiny grin. Merlin sat on the ground surrounded by the pieces of his armor. He was currently washing his chestplate. His fingers carefully rubbed over every bit of dirt they could find. They were gentle yet firm in their task. His servant was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the King behind him. Arthur knew immediately that he couldn't kill him. That he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Merlin. Decision made he announced himself "I will need you in my chambers as soon as you are done with your chores Merlin."  
The other man jumped when he hard the Kings voice "I will be readying you for bed as always. So yes, I will be in your chambers, my Lord."  
Arthur rolled his eyes. Without another word he turned around.

In the evening they were finally alone. No knights that needed training or help. No counselmen that wanted the Kings attention. Merlin tended to his room. When he carefully started to undress him, Arthur observed the young man in front of him. The power that seemed to be contained in those slim fingers. A power he was taught to fear, to kill. He couldn't help but wonder why Merlin never told him about his Magic, after his Father died. He has been the King for years now. Surely he must know that Arthur would never hurt him. Not after everything they have been through. At once all the near misses in the past flashed before his eyes. All the convenient landslides and perfectly falling trees. It dawned on the King that he would never know all the times Merlin had saved him, his country and his people. He was supposed to be the one to hold his Kingdom together, to be the one to take care of everyone as much as possible. And yet it seems like Merlin has done more for his Kingdom then Arthur knows. Just as the black haired man reached his door he spoke up "I know."  
He immediately froze, his hand in the handle. His voice was quiet "Know what, my Lord?"  
The King was across the room in three strides. He stopped right behind Merlin. The other man must have been able to feel the ghost of Arthurs breath on the back of his neck "I saw you today...in the garden. I saw you rescuing that kitten. You used...Magic."  
The silence between them was deafening. Merlin remained frozen. He didn't even seem to breathe. After what felt like a small eternity he turned around, however he didn't look up "Yes."  
"Why did you never tell me?", the King asked. His servant still refused to look into his eyes. He opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. Arthur wanted to see his face, needed to look into his eyes. Slowly he took the other man's face in his hands and made him look up. "Why?", his question was nothing more than a whisper.  
Tears gathered in Merlins eyes, threatening to spill over. His voice was small yet firm "At first it was survival. Uther would have killed me in the spot. I never wanted to lie to you but I had to. And them we became closer and there wasn't a day I didn't want to tell you, show you what I can do. And then you became King and...and it just seemed to late in a way. I have already lied to long. B...Betrayed you to long. You are too important to me. I care so much for you. I didn't want to lose you. But, Arthur I swear I never used my Magic to hurt you or Camelot. I only ever used it to save you, to help you. My Magic is yours."  
"I don't think you could lose me. You are too important to me as well.",Arthur replied in a quiet voice "I felt betrayed. I was angry. When I saw you use Magic my first instinct was to kill you. My Hand was already on my sword. But I couldn't. And then I asked myself what I would have done if I had your Powers. I wouldn't have trusted me either."  
"No, Arthur I do trust you. I trust you with my life.", Merlin quickly took the Kings hands in his "After all we've been through, how can I not. It's just...I was scared."  
Looking into the wide and earnest eyes of his servant, his friend, Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace "You never need to be scared again. I will protect you."  
"Like I need it.", the warlock mumbled into the Kings shoulder.  
Arthur let him go and gave him a little shove "As if you aren't just lucky. You have been accused of sorcery quite a few times. It is a wonder that head is still attached to your body."  
"I am the most powerful sorcerer in the known world, I will have you know.", Merlin shot back.  
"Really now? You?", the King raised a brow "Merlin you stumble over air half the time."  
Instantly the dark haired man's face was covered in a blush. He is so cute, Arthur thought. They stared into each other eyes a few second to long before he said "Show me." Merlin blinked at him for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were shining brightly with the colour of gold. The King couldn't tear his gaze away. He was so captivated by Merlins eyes he almost missed the tiny Dragon flying around his room. It was the Dragon in his cloak. It came alive. Arthur followdd ist movements with awe. Soon it landed in his cloak again and became one with the fabric. "Beautiful.", he whispered, no longer looking at the cloak on his bed. He reached out to the other man, holding he would take his hand. The warlock blushed again as he let himself be pulled close to the king. They were so close that he could feel his breath in his lips. Second ticked by. Merlin couldn't take it anymore. "Kiss me.", he demanded.  
"You can't order the King around.", Arthur said against his lips.  
"I wouldn't have to if you would just...Kiss me.", Merlin licked his lips.  
The king let him wait another moment and then finally softly pressed their lips together. Their kiss was gently, unhurried, just the two of them mattered right now. Arthur would have been happy to keep kissing the Warlock forever but he needed to lose himself in his wonderful blue eyes again and again.  
"Dollop Head.", Merlin breathed against his lips before crashing their lips together in a much more heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over the End of the series.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
